Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is one of the main characters and the first character introduced in RWBY. Ruby's weapon of choice is a High Caliber Sniper Scythe (HCSS) that she has named Crescent Rose[http://roosterteeth.com/members/journal/entry.php?id=2950427 Monty Oum Rooster Teeth Q&A Journal]. She first appeared in the "Red" Trailer released on November 5th, 2012, in which she fought Beowolves[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191]. She then appears near the end of "Yellow" Trailer greeting Yang Xiao Long and inquiring as to why she was "there." Appearance Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire apparel is made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her hair is lightly red-streaked. As of her second appearance, Ruby has cross shaped pins on holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, and a magazine pouch. In the "Red" Trailer as well as the promotional logo for RWBY, she had a silver cross on her belt, but it was eventually changed into a silver version of her rose symbol. Ruby's pajamas consist of a brown tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with rose decorations. She also wears a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes reminiscent of the Beowolves in her trailer.Ruby's physical appearance resembles the Little Red Riding Hood archetype, which is further reinforced by the appearance of the wolves in her trailer, in this case, the Beowolves. Director Monty Oum has confirmed that she indeed alludes to, but is not based on, Red Riding Hood[http://soundcloud.com/joshua-silverman-3/interview-monty-oum Silverman - Oum interview]. Unlike the other students of Beacon, Ruby wears part of her original outfit, her cloak, along with her school uniform. Personality Monty Oum has described Ruby as being “innocent” and still a “little sister”. Most of Ruby’s personality is described by her childish nature as well as her fighting style. Ruby is shown to be impulsive, naïve, and innocent; but when needed, she can be serious and dependable. Ruby is a self-proclaimed dork when it comes to weapons; however, she is quite intelligent, having designed and built Crescent Rose during her time at Signal; although she admits to going "a little overboard" with it's design. She feels that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better." Oum has said she relies on Crescent Rose quite often in battle, which implies that her weapon is the source of her confidence in battle. Ruby has a strong sense of moral justice, a trait she got from stories about heroes and monsters that her sister used to read for her as well as the way her parents raised her. These stories are what gave her the ideals that she wished to live by and uphold throughout her life, and are the reason for her love for books. Because she is shown to be childish even when in class, she tends to study by herself to cover the necessary knowledge. Ruby is shown to be naïve, as although she doesn't like to be the center of attention, becoming a Huntress would effectively put her in the spotlight. In addition to her dislike of attention, Ruby prefers to either be alone or with Yang. Recently, she has started to become comfortable around Team RWBY and Team JNPR. She does not lack social skills, but has problems when meeting new people. This is mostly because of her childish nature and lack of social grace, as she can be bad mannered (only out of ignorance) and sometimes speaks without thinking. However, because of her enthusiastic personality, she can become very good friends with people who share her enthusiasm. Although she is highly skilled in battle, Ruby seems reckless, attacking on sight instead of thinking the situation through beforehand. She tends to be impulsive, rushing into battle. She is seen to have almost no coordination with Weiss during their fight with a pack of Beowolves in Episode 7. Despite this, Ruby's leadership skills make her a worthy teammate. At moments she seems to understand the situation better than most, and shows the ability to quickly formulate plans. This was seen during Team RWBY's battle with the Nevermore, in which her teammates' positions allowed her to think up a successful plan. It's most likely that Ozpin assigned Ruby as team leader to ensure that she grows as an individual. This proves to be the case as she becomes a resourceful and dependable leader who studies so hard and so late, she falls asleep in the middle of the task, all to impress her partner. She was also able to pass her beliefs as leader to a fellow team leader, thus helping him find a new sense of responsibility for the safety and well-being of his own team. Ruby is also shown to care for all her teammates equally. This is seen in how she expresses sympathy for Weiss' bad childhood when she explains her family's history with the White Fang, and then shows the same concern moments later for Blake when she runs away, having let slip her prior involvement with the group. Her concern continues on in having her search desperately for her teammate. She also show some concern for Penny, telling the latter to stay back from the fight between Roman, Blake, and Sun; and trying to convince her not to enter the fray. Abilities & Powers She is extremely quick to begin with, despite her small stature. She is able to move from place to place so quickly that it is almost like teleporting. She does so to avoid the first Beowolf's lunge in the "Red" Trailer, and later shows it to Weiss during a conversation in the Emerald Forest. It is later revealed by Pyrrha Nikos that her speed is her special skill. Whenever she does this, she leaves a cloud of rose petals in her wake that quickly dissipates. These rose petals are not merely symbolic for the audience but can be perceived by others, as shown by Weiss who waves her hands trying to brush them away.Ruby is suggested to have strong mechanical engineering skills when she reveals to Jaune Arc that she designed and built her weapon on her own. She is shown to be highly adept at using this weapon, which she named Crescent Rose, when she single-handedly fends off a large pack of Beowolves without injury. She is able to seamlessly integrate both the scythe and gun components of her weapon into her fighting style. Ozpin went so far as to compliment her fighting ability by stating that she is of the same caliber as her Uncle Qrow, who is the most skilled scythe wielder Ozpin has ever met, and is the man responsible for teaching her in how to use the scythe. Her already high agility is further increased by utilizing her weapon's recoil. Only a few times does an opponent come close to striking her before she evades, blocks, or counters the attack. Throughout the trailer, Ruby uses the recoil from Crescent Rose's shots to augment the speed and force of her strikes.[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191] However she is also able to spin Crescent Rose with exemplary skill and power without the recoil ability, and often executes chain attacks with this technique. Even without using any kind of special abilities, Crescent Rose is incredibly shape. In The Emerald Forest, Ruby was able to cleanly slice through a tree with a 3 foot (91 cm) diameter with a single, non-recoil-augmented blow, causing the tree to fall. Also, Ruby has enhanced endurance, much of which is similar to Blake, as she shows no signs of fatigue in battle. In Episode 6, shortly after being forced to retreat from a fight with a pack of Beowolves with Weiss, in which the two seem have ran a certain distance, Ruby shows no sign of being tired, while Weiss is seen trying to catch her breath. Her endurance is also seen after the battle with the Nevermore, in she, along with Yang and Blake are shown to not be tired at all, while Weiss was shown to be tired after helping Ruby be launched into the air. She also uses the weapon itself as a platform from which to attack, as shown when Ruby laid down completely on the handle of Crescent Rose while firing at opponents. This use of Crescent Rose in her fighting style is again demonstrated in Episode 1 of RWBY, when Ruby fights off thugs who tried to rob a Dust shop. Ruby carries two kinds of ammunition with her: unmarked and Cross Clips. The unmarked magazines will fire off a high caliber bullet with a white muzzle flash. Cross Clips (technically magazines), on the other hand, give off a black muzzle flash and are observed to be far more powerful than the unmarked magazines. This lends her even ''more ''speed and power. With this, Ruby is able to use Crescent Rose to propel herself with extraordinary speed, and then rotate herself axially in midair to execute a devastating spinning slash attack. In addition to her enhanced speed, agility, and endurance, Ruby possesses enhanced strength as well. The limits of her strength is unknown, but she's accomplished feats that would be impossible for a girl of her size and age to do. She's kicked two fully grown men clear across a room, which was seen in the first episode, and sliced a full grown tree in half with one swing of her scythe. But perhaps her greatest display of strength was illustrated when she dragged a Nevermore up the side of a cliff (Weiss enabled her to scale this cliff by use of her seal) and forcibly cut the massive bird's head off. This could, however, be contributed once again to her repeated use of Crescent Rose's recoil as she scales the cliff. References Category:Female Category:Characters